The Pwned
by TasteLikePurple
Summary: Who's vandalizing all of the rich people's homes? Surely not them...right? They're nobodies and snots! Ditzes and geeks! Or are they? Nobody knows. It's all so secretive. pretty sure the rating's OK. Tell me if it needs to go up


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this insane idea for a story.

Upclaimer:I have a smoothie...It is very good...No you don't get any...but you can read my story instead...because it's so much better...I hope.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I checked the mirror once more to make sure I looked very much like a "rich-y, popular girl who didn't have a clue nor care in the world" (light blue jeans, pink shirt with the word 'attitude' on it, silver dangly earrings, and finally a cat necklace...plus all the perks of makeup and hair primping) before I left my large pink room. I clumped down the stairs and took a quick look at the food on the table-eggs, toast, milk, and _bacon_-and at my watch.

_7:55... if I eat I'll be late._

**It's the most important meal of the day!**

**Serving it up Sakura's way!**

As my inner sang, my stomach grumbled. I rolled my eyes, grabbed the bacon, and ran to my shiny red car. I opened the door to my car and quickly zoomed off towards the school while munching on the crispy piece of bacon I had swiped from the table. As I slowed at a stop light I took a glance to my left and saw that the (quote, unquote) 'Heart Throbs' of my school were all together and seemed to bickering judging by the way Neji held the steering wheel and the fact that Naruto was shouting profanities Sasuke.

Sasuke scoffed and turned his attention to the window...and then to me. I gave him a finger wave-

_Go die you loser._

-and a sickly sweet smile. He glared at me-

_You little prick, I hope you get hit by a plane._

-and I gave him a hurt look. He turned his attention away from me and to the green light in front of him. I pushed the gas pedaled down with a grunt and resumed the drive to the school. When I finally got there it was about 8:10. History started at 8:20 so I had about 10 or so minutes to spare. As I slung my red shoulder bag on a blue colored car pulled up and out step Hinata.

Hinata immediately made her way towards the school ignoring me entirely, nothing out of the usual. I started to make my towards the school when I saw Temari being bullied brutally by Kiba and Naruto. Kiba was tossed a pair of glasses over Temari's head and Naruto caught easily them. I let out a sigh and continued on.

When I opened the door to the school a cool breeze met me relieving me of the hot air from outside. I walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor and then towards my locker. When I arrived at my destination I was suddenly knocked down and smushed by a heavy body.

I let out a groan as a voice babbled 'sorry' continuously with no end in sight. I slowly sat up and rubbed my head. I ignored the hand that was extended towards me and stood up brushing myself off. I glanced up, only to see Tenten looking very distraught.

"Watch where your going you clumsy loser!" I bit out. Tenten shrunk at my words and scurried away with her head hung low, and instantly tripped over her own feet. I shook my head at how pathetic she was acting.

I grabbed my history book from my locker and made my way towards my first class (all the while ignoring some of the stares I got from boys). I slid into my seat in the corner next to the window. I rested my head against the palm of my hand and quickly tuned everyone out. Though my ears couldn't help but pick up the 'look at that!' and 'she looks so cute!' from the males. Don't they have anything better to do? Like study for instance. I know only a few people were passing this class (I had a B).

When the bell rang the Kakashi came in and announced a self study. I knew that he'd get out his favored orange book and would begin to giggle and then receive questioning glances that he would ignore.

I opened my eyes when I heard Ami and Amu begin to chatter to me. I quickly acted as though I was truly interested in their talk of shopping and sales nearby. But when the Heart Throbs passed by and their babbling instantly stopped and they gave the group of boys starry-eyed looks. I followed their lead and gave my own starry-gaze.

_Gauge them out!_

**Do what with what now?**

_My eyes! Use a spoon and take them out!_

**Oh...uh how 'bout not...too gross.**

When they settled in the opposite back corner of the room Ami and Amu quickly flocked to their side. I mentally rolled my eyes and looked up when I felt a cold wind shoot through me. It was Ino who looked ready to kill anyone who dared cross her. She settled down next to me with a grunt. I took out a Dum Dum and handed it to her. Ino looked at me and swatted it out of my hand.

"What are you thinking you idiot? It has sugar! A.K.A FAT!" Ino shouted at me. I winced and apologized for not thinking properly. "How about not thinking at all?" Ino screeched out. "Go down and get me a bottled water right NOW!" she demanded. I nodded and sprinted out of the room and to the nearest soda machine and bought a bottle of water.

When the bottle clattered down I let out a sigh and began jogging back to my history class. I handed the bottle to Ino, and she took a delicate sip from the container then brought out a tube of lip gloss and promptly smeared some on and-while telling me to stay put, much like a dog-made her way to the group Heart Throbs, to do some flirting.

The Heart Throbs consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Sai (forgot the guys last name). Though Sai isn't rich he has outstanding grades, looks, and athletic ability. Therefor he was quickly accepted into the group. I've also heard that he caught a nasty stomach flu and hasn't been coming to school. Not that I'm gonna look into to or anything. I don't wanna be puking up my guts over a toilet seat for an hour.

Since I'm also on the topic of these boys there is something you must know. I dislike them all. All except that Uchiha. I have pure malicious intent for him. He is obnoxious and thinks he rules the school. Ah, but why do I act as though I'm head over heels for that prick you ask? It's simple really. But you'll have to wait to learn as to why.

There is also something about these boys that they all have in common. They're filthy, stinkin, rich. Like, they eat hundred dollar bills for breakfast, rich! It drives me up the freakin' wall seeing them flaunt it and buy their billion dollar vehicles! Okay my family's kinda rich too, but that's because because of my grandmothers will! (AN: There was a hint in that paragraph as to what's happening ^_^).

Ino called me over to the group of popular people. "Sakura, be a dear and go get my phone from my purse." Ino mocked. I was about to ask 'Where is it?' when she held up her hand. "It's at my house, _Forehead_." Ino chided.

I opened my mouth to protest and Ino raised a questioning eyebrow. I let out a sigh and walked towards the door. "That's it? Are you always gonna listen to her like a brain-dead idiot?" a bored voice said. I turned and looked at the one who had spoke. It was Sasuke Uchiha. And for once I almost didn't know how to respond. Almost.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, are you concerned for me?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me with an unreadable expression,

_Go jump off a cliff, Uchiha._

**This can't be healthy -.-'**

**XxX Returning from Ino's! XxX**

I held Ino's phone in my hand as I walked towards our 2nd period class when I noticed Hinata walking down the hall. _Alone._

_CHANCE!_

**Hurry UP!**

I quickly made my way towards the blue haired girl, and upon reaching her grabbed onto her shoulder. Hinata let out a squeak and whipped around. When her eyes met mine she instantly let a small smile graced her lips. "7. Nara's. Tell Ten 'N Tem." I whispered softly.

Hinata nodded once and quickly scurried away. I couldn't help but let a small smile tug at the sides of my mouth at the thought of what was to happen. "Haruno!" was shouted suddenly, causing me to jump. I swiveled around to see that it was none other than Neji who stood several feet away.

"Neji?" I questioned. I looked him up and down as to size him up, for what reason I'm unsure, but oh well. Neji was Hinata's cousin and he's very protective of her. Neji began to make his way towards me and I began to panic. What if he thought I was bullying her and was REALLY mad? It would ruin everything!

"Hinata tells me you help her out. Is this true?" Neji asked. He stared at me with a stern and yet curious face. He didn't believe her obviously and was seeing if she was telling the truth. I stared hard into his eyes hard. Neji's eyes are white and somehow, no matter who you are, captivate you.

"Why in the world would I help a nerd like her?"-I asked, and watched as his eyes hardened-"I mean honestly! Why should I care if no one talks to her? It's not my problem! It's like I worry about the girl or anything!" I finished.

Neji's face showed mild approval of what I'd shouted. His hand came down and patted me on the head. As he turned and walked away I shouted after him. "If you say anything about me getting along with your cousin I swear!" I yelled after him.

_Think I'm okay?_

**Pretty sure.**

When I got to Ino I handed her phone to her and leaned towards her ear, "7. Nara's. Be ready." Ino's eyes widened with excitement and I shot her a warning look. She quickly put on a passive face and focused on what the teacher was currently rambling on about. (AN: Sakura's rich, so no detention for her! ;D)

**XxX 6:25 p.m. XxX**

I quickly put my hair in a ponytail and used hair clips to pin the hair coming from the ponytail in all different directions. After I finished the pinning I sprayed it down with a massive amount of spray and then put on a black ski cap. I then slipped on my bomber jacket and then a pair of black jeans. The jeans are made out of a special kind of material that allows me to move with full flexibility and not make a single sound if they ever brush against each other.

I then fastened a belt on my waist that contained everything I could need. Varying from knives to dog treats. I slipped on a pair of black ballet shoes and then boots. I had also bound my chest and had on a sleeveless shirt underneath my jacket.

I grabbed a small container and sprayed myself with it's contents. The smell of Axe hung in the air. I had a strange attraction to the smell and would always use it for these types of "missions". I slung on a back-pack and exited my room. As I walked down the hall I glanced towards my parents room. Empty. No surprise there. They're never home. Always partying or ignoring each other.

I smirked thinking, _What if they knew? _They never would of course. But it was an amusing thought of how shocked they would be. I walked to our garage (the garage and house is connected) that contained my car and exited through the garages' back door heading to the abandoned shed out back. When I got there I unlocked they heavy duty padlock that I had placed there with a loud *Shunk*.

As I walked in, the light glinted of the black beauty locked within the shed. I slipped on a pair of black leather gloves as I approached it. I let my covered fingers trail along the black metal of the bike. It was made especially for me. The speed. The off road handling. All for me.

I slipped onto the motorcycle and stuck my keys into it's ignition and revved it up. I slipped on a black helmet that covered my face with an eye-shield. I then put the petal to the metal (sorta) and shot out of the shed and headed towards a gravel road that came from our backyard and then road it down the back hill of our house.

I continued on until I was in the neighborhood that the Nara's lived in. I parked my bike next to a house who's lights were out, right by a bush and walked towards the Nara's house. I brought out a mask as I walked and fastened it on tight. The mask was white and had two slits for eyes and a red swirl on the left side of its forehead.

I hopped the fence and made my way towards the back of the house. I jumped onto the back porch railing and then onto the roof. I took out my walkie-talkie that wrapped around my neck and had a speaker that would go into my ear (AN: like from the anime itself).

"Anyone there yet?" I asked. I heard fuzz and some mumbling. I turned the nob on my neck and it became clearer. "Okay say again." I said.

"SAKURA! GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" Ino's blared from my ear peace. I was going to shout back but then heard a loud *thunk* from behind. I turned and saw none other than Shikamaru and then suddenly the rest of the Heart Throbs were jumping onto the roof.

"You not getting away! And you better believe it!" Naruto shouted at me. He looked vivid with anger, which is understandable. I mean since we had already hit his house.

"Any suggestions, Hog?" I said, masking my voice by making it deeper. I waited for Ino's response but the Uchiha cut in for her.

"Yes, give up." Sasuke ordered. I cocked my head, but stayed silent.

"Beast and Wrench are already in the victims room." Hog finally said.

"I'll take 'em on a goose chase." I said.

"Sounds like a plan. Twenty V. on look out at victims door. Stay away from North wing." Ino explained.

I looked at each one of them and realized Sai was among them. I stood and took a step forward. "You're a quick heeler. I heard you were busy leaning over the can and couldn't make it to school, _Sai._" I mocked. Sai looked shocked and took a small step back.

"He was working on a plan to take your team down." Sasuke said. I looked into his eyes and let out a deep chuckle. I'd never seen such defiance or hatred for someone up until I saw those eyes.

"We'll see about that." I said jumping back. "For future reference-like when your shouting after me-my name is Gym Sock. But you can call me Sock" I said. I leapt back and turned around, dashing up the roof.

"After him!" Sasuke shouted. I raced for an open window but when I jumped at it I realized that it would be far to easy to just jump into an open window. But, it was too late I landed inside safely. I glanced around waiting for something to happen.

"Hog, do you see anything around me?" I asked.

"No...that can't be good. You went through an open window right? So that means it's not electronic. You're on your own here." Hog said. I let out a grunt and glanced around, nothing. The Heart Throbs weren't chasing me either. Were they faking me and coming in through somewhere else where they'd ambush me? I heard light footsteps behind. I took out a knife and used it to look behind me. Sasuke was creeping up behind me.

I stayed still and waited for him to get closer. When I saw him a mere foot away I turned at a breakneck speed and slammed my fist his face. Sasuke went reeling back and I dashed in the opposite direction. "Hog, put me on with Twenty V.!" I demanded.

"Okay." Hog said.

"What do ya want, Sock?" Twenty V. asked.

"Be on the look out for the guys I lost site of all of them! I'm making my way to the North wing to make sure they aren't down there!" I said. I heard a grunt and turned left. I picked up my speed when I saw Naruto peering around a corned, his back to me. I brought out a can of sleeping gas. "Hey stupid!" I shouted. Naruto whipped around and I tossed the can into his hands. He stared at it blankly and then it let out it's contents, knocking the Uzumaki out.

I dragged him towards a closet and shoved him into it. 1 down, 4 to go. I began to run down the hall again in search of the next person. I turned right and began to run faster, heading towards where Beast and Wrench were currently vandalizing Shikamaru's room. Why? Well, that's what we do! Me and my team **The Pwned!** (read: puh-owned) hit all of these rich peoples houses and pick out several rooms to spray or just paint on.

It's not crappy vandalizing either, it's freaking art. In the papers most of the people say they keep the pictures we leave on the walls because it was pretty darn good. Now I bet your wondering, who are those other people?

Hog is Ino, she's the brainiac in the van.

Beast is Hinata, she's scary strong and not afraid to give you a bloody nose.

Twenty Vision (Twenty V.) is Tenten, she has good aim and can take out video camera's easily.

Monkey Wrench (Wrench) is Temari, she's cool and the mechanic for all of our vehicles.

Gym Sock (Sock) is me, Sakura Haruno, I'm the leader and make quick decisions and come well prepared.

Why, you ask? It's fun. Especially knowing that everyone thinks we're something were not at school. It's like we're in control or have something over the whole student body. Their is also the fact we get to break and enter people's houses. Isn't that weird how you have to have breaking and entering together? You can't say 'we're breaking a house' or 'we're entering a house'.

Anyway, next question will be something like...how long? Right? Well we had to start deceiving everyone pretty early so about...3 years ago. And that's for the school facade, we didn't start hitting houses until just this past year. Yeah took us long enough, right?

Next question, who have we hit? Well lots of rich people's homes and Uzumaki's, we're obviously working on the Nara's home now.

Final question, who's next? Hyuga's next and our last hit is the Uchiha's.

The reason behind that is because of the security levels. The Uchiha's have the best security and we're working our way up. The Uzumaki's have good security but it was pretty easy for us and the Nara's is fairly easy as well but those last to houses will be extremely difficult. In fact right now should be difficult, but for whatever reason it's not. Easier for us, so I'm not about to complain. Now back to reality...

I saw a shadow coming from the right hall and opened a door, crouching down to see who it was. Shikamaru came into view and I grinned behind my mask. I took out a marble from a pocket and aimed it carefully so it would it would bounce off of a wall making it seem like it came from another direction. It was a pretty difficult task to do in the dark but I did it. Shikamaru picked up the marble and looked down the opposite way that I was crouching. I grabbed another can of sleeping gas and rolled it towards him. "Night. Night." I whispered. The can released the gas and Shikamaru slowly slid down against a wall coughing. I quickly walked towards him and began to stoop down to pick him up when I realized he hadn't quite ofallen asleep yet.

Shikamaru glared at me and quickly fell asleep. I grunted and pulled him towards a room and shoved him into it as well. 2 down, 3 to go. I began to walk down the hall again I heard a curse and headed towards it. I saw Beast (Hinata) fighting against Sasuke and him loosing terribly. I let out a grunt and waited for her to finish. I glanced down at the floor to see Neji and Sai knocked out on the floor and smirked.

Hinata hit Sasuke in the gut and he collapsed. "Done already?" I asked smugly. She nodded and we both entered Shikamaru's room. Hinata wore jeans and a bomber jacket as well but had and a red mask, with slits for eyes, and a white swirl on the right side of the forehead. In fact the other four girls wore red masks, only I wore a white one.

I walked towards Temari and Tenten who stood admiring their work. I looked at the wall and smiled. It was one of their best works yet. It was a giant picture of a forest that had deer, bunnies, and a foxes hidden in it. "All we need is for Sock to sign it and we can get out of this dump." Wrench said.

I took a can of white spray paint and made a white sock and then used a green paint can to make stink lines and placed it next to a monkey with a wrench and a big fat hog. There was also a big, ugly furry...thing and a Vx20 as well.

"I'll say when." I announced. To most people this wouldn't make sense, but to these guys it meant that I'd tell them when we'd hit the Hyuga's house. They all nodded and headed towards a window. "I'm gonna stay for a minute or so, leave without me."

Tenten glanced back at me and I made a motion for her to leave. She nodded and followed the others out the window. I turned and took a seat on Shikamaru's bed and waited for someone to come in. I stared at the wall with the painting on it. It looked great but there was something missing.

I heard the door suddenly slam open and a very peeved looking Sasuke come bursting from it door. He glanced around until his eyes landed on me, he then gave me a heated glare. I stood and Sasuke dashed quickly towards me. I ducked a punch he threw at me and leapt backwards to the window.

"So many houses beautifully rouged*, but 2 rest untouched, though not for much longer, enjoy it while you can!" I shouted as I leapt out the window. I had spent twenty minutes on that last night, and in fact very proud of it. It's cryptic. Mysterious.

"SOCK!" was screamed out the window as I dashed towards the gate and lithely climbed up it. I jumped onto my bike and quickly revved her up and began my fast getaway. "That's why you stayed behind?" Ino asked over my walkie-talkie.

"Yep." I answered.

"Of course."

* * *

**Well that's all for the first chapter! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! If you liked it I have 2 other stories up. And if you didn't like it...who needs ya! :D...-_-'...I DO! GAH! Read my other stories! PLZ!**


End file.
